The Person who really always Matters
by Malbro King
Summary: Yachiru x Gin CRACK you might want to beat the crap out of Gin. so Slight Lemon Lime i guess Rated T 13-16 or older. Yachiru Misses gin and Remenses about there time togahter. Gin thinks about Yachiru. and regrets Leaving. Zaraki slight OCC. Flames NOO


this is Icihimaru x Yachiru, every thing the same as Usaula Gin left to the Menos Grande Yachiru the same age well equally tall as Hanataro, she old enough for Gin sooo shhhh no Pedophile the same height every thing, SUMMERY: Yachiru thinks back on Gin leaving and there Relastionship, Gin really Missises Yachiru Badly. End of summery, im wroking on Chapter 8, i've been Goofing off and all that and goten LAZY...so we start off when every body in 11th Squad notices Yachiru is Being Really Depressed and Spaceing out. Yachiru gave Gin this Obivous Nick name Guess it RIGHT NOW...some lemon in the falsh backs they been togather for 2 years and 5 months, Oral sex.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika Glaceing at Yachiru just Quite on Zarki's Back not smiling or yelling or Calling people Nick name at all, zaraki was curious what Yachiru was so Damn Depressed about, he was really concerd for her after all "Yachiru you Okay" Zaraki asked really concerd for his Daughter like Luetante (sp). Yachiru did'nt Answer back she was just gone in some other world "Yachiru,Yachiru...Yachiru!" Zaraki tried to snaped her out of it finally "huh what yes Kenny" she put on a fake simle she forced her self to make. Ikkaku sighed 'she really does'nt know how to hide saddnes' he thought to himslef . "if your going to tried to lie about how you really feel you need to do it right" Zaraki said. Yachiru hid her face. 

_Flash back_

_Yachiru was so Joyous that Gin had gave her a persent for Persent Valentine day, a box of Chocolates... well it was great for her and a picture of gin (nothing inaprotrate) she was silently skippy happenly passed the other Bewilded soul reapers, she sh skipped pass Ikkakuwho was Confused on who woud give her a box of chocolates, Hitsugaya, Zaraki ?, Hanataro, Gin ichimaru, no not him that impossible._

_Zaraki saw his favorite soul reaper skipping down Happyly like she was on Cloud 9 or 8 what ever Number , which she was. "hey Yachiru who gave those" Zaraki asked curious wanting to know. "Oh Hey Kenny, Gin-Kun he gave me alot of Kisses today" She finshed her sentnse Blushing "WHAT !!!" Zaraki yelled shocked "yup" she answered back. she had up the box "want one ? he says the person you really really reallyreallyreallyreally Like gives you Chocolate Kisses" she said again. Zaraki put his sword away, he was about to kill Gin... Yachiru then Bragged "then he gave me a kiss on the cheek" Yachiru was red all over. Zaraki was pale white from shock so was other who was ease dropping. Ikkaku,Yumchika, Rangiku Inzuru. "well see you Kenny bye blady,Wigy,Big boobs,Blondie. i going to Boyfriend-Kun's Office" Yachiru said Skipping off to Gin's Office._

_Zaraki mouth allmost droped to the floor,so did Rangiku's she did'nt expect Gin and Yachiru to... no she an Gin would'nt oh no... she was about to run as fast as she could to Gin's office to stop them from doing any...Production, but she stopped herself. in the Office gin was thinking about his happy ball of sun shine, he had the a smile not the usal kind of Creepy smile the sinsare heart kind of Smile. but his thoughts were interupted by the person he was thinking about who landed on the top of his Paper work._

_"hey Boyfriend-kun !" Yachiru said yelling exitingly huging Gin chest. "Hellow my pink Rose" Gin said huging back in a warm inbrace. "Boyfirend-kun i think i want to give you something in return" yachiru finshed with a sneaky smirk, pulling the string to his pants. Gin ad all ready been Hard from thinking about Yachiru. Yachiru Engulfed 6/8 inches of the (i don't know to say...) Cock (yeah okay) she then deep throated him going up and down on the Length. Gin then Moaned loadly,as he then slurped into his chair, "oh " he moaned louder. meanwhile out sude the office Zaraki, Rangiku, ikkaku were listening._

_Inzuru walked carring other Paper work "what are you guys doing ?" he asked comfused every body moved from the door acting like they were'nt they doing anything Inzuru was about to walk in little did he know he did'nt here the moans or 'im gonna cum'. Inzuru walked in "CAPTIN ICHIMARU !!!" Inzuru yelled from shock when he saw what he and Yachiru was doing. he Blashed and truned around. the other 3 who were ease dropping was so shocked they truned white. Yachiru came from under the Table "calm down Blondie it's not like i hav'nt given boyFirend-kun a blow job before" Gin was Bright red and flushed. Zaraki feel from shock._

_End of Flash back_

Yachiru was just spacing out remebering that merory "yachiru yachriru !!!!" Ikkaku said sanpping his fingers and Yachiru relpy "WHAT baldy" Yachiru snapped Back at Ikkaku adn he said "calm down Yachiru were just worried you been sapcing out mopping around being all depressed and all after Gin and Aizen ansd Tousen left" Yachiru just brust into tears. Zaraki glared at ikkaku, he jsut went all slicnet and said nothing at all Yumchika thought for a while "that it she Misses Captin Icihimaru i mean Gin the Tratior" Yachiru then Sob uncontrolable and tried to wipe the tears away but all the memories were hitting her like a ton of bricks when she frist met him her frist kiss with him, when they first had sex when he left. she was wailing so loud, teras coming down like rain, Zaraki sliently cursed Gin for leaving poor Yachiru. Zaraki got an idea "hey yachiru why don't we get a drink of sake" Yachiru just shook her head yes wiping the tears.

after 12 minutes later and 45 sake bottles Yachiru and Ikkaku were plan drunk Rangiku taged along ad was drunk by the 3 rd Bottle. "stuipd sqeauty smiley captin self, i hope he gets shot by Marcellus and Dies" Yachiru said slamming the Bottle on Ikkaku shinny bald head. "YEAH !!!" Rangiku yelled agreeing,every body Sweat droped at the drunken trio. Yumchika just orded anothor botytle and said to yachiru "aren't you Under age to be drinking" "aren't you to old to be Wearing make up" Yachiru got smart back Yumchika gave up, and decided to drink along . the 3 started to sing "oh Gin got shot 3 by Pistpl packin Minor... Aizen got fell of the big tall wall , Tousen Blind ass fell 5 flights of stairs" others sighed Shunshui (the 13th captin,i know it the wrong name) came in "mind if i jion you all" he asked "sure nanao off doing whatever" Rangiku said waving the bottle around then drinking it. Minutes later Yumchika and Shunishui was druck and singing the "arrcerher death" song.

every body was soon gone sense the place was way out of control Hinamori,Renji and Kira enterned and saw the massive mess and a passed,out Yachiru,Shunshui,Rangiku and Yumchika Ikkaku was just half out the widow. some the the Squad 4 members were tring to help up the drunken 5. Renji bing the Jack ass he is said "what the hell happened here,looked liked amy chased sonic threw here,the crazy Bitch" Hinamori salped Renji for saying that. while all this Nanao came in and saw waht was going on. Yachiru was having another flash back about her and gin.

_flash back_

_Yachiru was on gin back like Zaraki's standing under a roof because of the rain "oh my this won't do at all it looks like were going to be late" Gin said to his Gril firend looking down at her. "ohh Kenny going think we been doing something if were late ...". Gin thought then he had and idea,he placed Yachiru down,she looked confused as she wacthed him, take off his captin's coat_ (i don't know the Diference between a vest coat so sorry_) he placed it over the smaller Soul reaper "there now you won't get hit with most of the rain" gin smiled at himself ._

_"Thank you_ boyfriend_-kun but what about you" Yachiru asked "don't worry my pink rose,you can keep it" Gin repiled. "OH THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU boyfirned-kun" Yachiru said happy.Yachiru wished then that she and Gin can be togahter forever and ever ever._

_end of flash back_

Yachiru woke up in a bed, her head really hurt she did'nt understand or remeber anyhing that she was going to drink "some" sake. and Remebered the dream she just had , she laided back down er head really had hurt greatly. one last thought came to mind. "oh Yachiru your awake" it was Zaraki vioce she heard. "hey Kenny" she repiled happy to see someone. "well no out of bed for 3 weeks" he said sighing,regretting wanted to use sake to drown her sorows. "Kenny ?" She asked "yes" Zaraki said giving her all his attension.

"do you remeber that day when..." she could'nt say any more her vioce jut was cut off she tried to force it out but could'nt finally "Gin and the others left..." her vioce started to break up,her lip was quviering Zaraki just shook his head yes. She sated to sob and tried her abosolute best to hold back the tears. they finally came out "wh-wha-why did he he Go" Zaraki wanted to go to Hundo mundo with the others and Kill Gin himself but that would incressed her Pain, Zaraki vowed he would make Gin pay. "Ken-kenny was i a horrible grilfirend" she conutied to sob Massively.

_Flash back_

_Yourichi and Soi fong had subdoed Aizen, Yachiru had gotten Gin, the light came down Yachiru backed up a little "i would'nt mind being your Prisioner for a few more hours" Gin said truning back to yachiru looking down at her "i love you" and his face with Sensare (sp)True pure sadness of leaving a face saying 'im sorry' and words sounded SO true and were a "fact" a true Fact. Gin truely wished he could take Yachiru with him but did'nt want to risk her bein a traitor and risking her life. that was the last time he saw her and she saw him._

_the next day she all hoped it was dream, she went to his Office, yachiru knew it was'nt a dream, she locked her self in her own room Office whatever and cired the whole day and Moruoned. she just Gazed out the Window remebering the words he said to her that stayed in her head "i love you" ._

_end of flash back_

Yachiru just fell asleep and just thought she could waut til she can see him agin one day, and she knows he waiting also.

In Hundo Mundoe

Gin was just siting at the table with the other arecers thinking about Yachiru, and wished he could just see her just once, to touch her to hear her to learn from her he Missed his Pink rose very much. his Thoughts were interupted by Aizen "thinking about your women ahy Gin ?" he asked smirking that trade mark twisted srimk. Gin heard the sreach of Grimmjow laugh "HA HA ha you have a Gril friend i find that hard to belive, but when i see her i tourture her till she sream's" Grimmjow's says trying to Prevoke him to see wake will happen. Gin's eyes fully Opened to reval ... soon after Gin was about to realse his Bankai (wooo Griimjow as about to Die just read) Aizen stoped him from doing so.

"Griimjjow you shuold'nt go too far in Personal button's it can get you Killed..."

* * *

well there i did my best soo Gin will see Yachiru in Eternal life with marcellus pt one this is a side line that not in that story part of ch. 7? when Gin jions me Naruto, and Hanataro and Ichigo to rebell and take down Aizen Gin just wants to keep Yachiru safe and be free from Aizen grasp so he can see his love "Yachiru" ya thought it was something else the nick name but it was Boyfriend-kun just tell me somehow of what you thought it was.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
